<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come On Back Inside by Nununununu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823859">Come On Back Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu'>Nununununu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caretaking, Comfortween 2020, Day 4, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rain, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Hey,” Holding Poe’s jacket over his head, Finn ducks out into the rain, hastening over to where the man himself is standing, “What are you doing out here?”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Comfortween 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come On Back Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>4. Lovesick<br/>For the prompt <i>pining to the point of self-neglect or harm, sleepless nights, forgetting to eat, forgetting to come in out of the rain.</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“Hey,” Holding Poe’s jacket over his head, Finn ducks out into the rain, hastening over to where the man himself is standing, “What are you doing out here?”</p>
<p>“Oh –” Blinking, Poe shoots him a look filled with a sort of yearning that’s gone before Finn can properly identify it, although it still makes his breath catch. Shaking himself as if with some effort, Poe shoots a grimace up at the clouds, “Hey. When’d <em>that</em> start?”</p>
<p>“You really just noticed it?” Grasping his friend’s cold elbow through his sodden clothes, feeling a shudder pass through the other man, Finn tosses the jacket over Poe’s head and steers him back towards the base, Poe’s feet getting with the program after a couple of false starts.</p>
<p>“Sorry about that,” Poe’s a bit shamefaced when they’re both back inside, the emotion easier to identify than that earlier look. He’s biting his lip as he darts a glance at Finn’s hair and clothes, “Now you’re – uh. You’re all wet too.”</p>
<p>For some reason he stumbles over the observation.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Ushering the man into their tiny assigned room, Finn takes back the jacket and tosses a towel over that tousled head in its place, “We both are.”</p>
<p>There’s an easy solution – he strips his shirt off and goes for his pants, before turning to get a change of dry clothes.</p>
<p>“Y-yeah,” Behind him, it sounds very much like Poe walks straight into something; there’s a muffled curse.</p>
<p>“You all right there?” Finn doesn’t glance at the other man’s reflection in the window however much he’s tempted to, hearing the somewhat belated rustle of Poe taking his own wet clothes off.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” It’s almost a sigh, but there’s that familiar smile in Poe’s voice too as he chucks the towel back at Finn, “And – thanks, buddy.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” Fielding it, Finn tugs a fresh shirt on over his grin, “Anytime.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>